


If only...

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: American Actor RPF, Australia (2008), Australia RPF, Australian Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Deep love, Imposible Relationship, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Sad, Sad Ending, Wishes, Wishful Thinking, hidden love, impossible love, mutual love, real love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:39:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh and James find themselfs alone in a room with their feelings all over them they need to do something even if it dosent last...they have to have a moment together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If only...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sg_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sg_fic/gifts).



> To Sg_Fic for its works, its a kind of homenaje to the work he does in with the Scogan, he/she really loves it: I love the australia one, the Boy from Oz fic you did about the kissing and the new one The Place Beyond the Pines, its really good. Thank you for all those wounderful fics you wrote...I bet you deserve more than this simple fic, but I think youll like it.  
> (And thank you for your kind words about my fic under the James/Michael/Hugh Shipping, thanks I needed that)

The quick gazes came back and forth, there he was James…his almost impossible dream come true; but he wasn’t his, Deborra was…he loved her, but not like loved James. There was something about him, something charming and so calm, even when he knew that James was always a very extroverted person.  
It’s not like James didn’t want him, it was just that…he didn’t feel like they could go on with it, Hugh had a wife and two kids;He would never ruin those lovely kids life’s, he loved them as an uncle could…but they could have been his children if things were different; they deserved to have their parents together.  
If it weren’t like this…but it was.  
He dreamed of different scenarios: His Lon Hammond with Hugh’s Drover, His Scott with Hugh’s Logan, His Edward with Hugh’s Leopold, His Corny with Hugh’s Wyatt; but that would never happen in every moment that those two characters would or could collide even then those two wouldn’t have a happy ending, just maybe a moment for them alone and nothing more.  
-Jimmy- Hugh said with a kind of sad voice, as he saw that the last person in the room was about to leave-…Jimmy- James looked at his way and walked at him with a strong pace till their Lips meet, James wrapped his arms around Hugh’s neck and Hugh hold him by his hips. James let a tear run from his cheeks…this is what is supposed to be, this is how he wanted it to be. He would have love to meet Hugh before Deborra, and marry him and have kids with him and…so much more. But this wasn’t the case, this was just a moment, were both could express their feelings…to be themselves just for brief seconds.  
The kiss was deep and passionate, Hugh gave everything he had got into that one kiss.  
When the lips parted the both of them were heavily breathing, their eyes meet and they were talking to each other, telling that they love each other…that they would do anything for each other. James let another tear run out from his eyes, he really loved Hugh, he really loved him…his past relationships didn’t work because Hugh was on his mind. They have never made love, but Oh! How he wished. But desire wasn’t reality.  
Hugh cleaned out the tear with is thumb.  
-I am sorry…  
-Me too…  
The gaze that they were shearing was the saddest one the world could ever see, in this world there wasn’t a place for them to be together, they resigned things now to fate…maybe one day…one day, things would change.  
Hugh let a little part of his heart die as he saw his Jimmy walking out that door.

**Author's Note:**

> Coment or kudo!!! Everything helps!!!


End file.
